The Meaning of INDONESIA PUSAKA (1)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Makna dalam puisi berdasarkan inspirasi dari Indonesia Pusaka. WE ARE IND(ONE)SIA!


**The Meaning Of**

 **》** **INDONESIA PUSAKA** **《**

 **.**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Indonesia Pusaka (c) NKRI**

 **.**

 **Rated: T (R-13) ||Genre: Poetry & General ||Language: Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Warning: OC, AU, puisi tidak sesuai aturan dan terlalu panjang...**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 08/12/2016-**

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Indonesia tanah air beta...**_

 _ **Pusaka.. Abadi nan jaya...]**_

.

.

.

Bukalah dan lihatlah dengan matamu...

Pandanglah negeri dimana kau berdiri...

Semacam negeri surga di dunia yang semu...

Indah, mempesona, beragam, asri, dan berseri-seri...

.

.

.

Negeri dimana kau berada sekarang ini...

Adalah negeri yang bersahaja dengan nama Indonesia...

Sebuah bangsa yang diharapkan untuk selalu abadi...

Dan jaya bersama masa dan angkasa raya...

.

.

.

Negeri yang berharga bagaikan pusaka...

Diturunkan oleh para pahlawan dan pendiri negara...

Melalui masa-masa suka dan duka...

Mengarungi berbagai era ditemani cinta dan lara...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Indonesia sejak dulu kala...**_

 _ **S'lalu dipuja-puja bangsa...]**_

.

.

.

Sejak merdeka hingga saat ini jua...

Berbagai prestasi telah diraih Indonesia...

Meskipun usianya belum tergolong 'tua'...

Pujian datang karena rakyatnya yang setia...

.

.

.

Karena sejak zaman kemerdekaan pula...

Nama Indonesia termasyurkan di kancah dunia...

Selalu dipuji karena keberaniannya...

Menampik kecaman yang menghampirinya juga...

.

.

.

Sebagai mantan penyandang gelar Macan Asia...

Negeri ini mulai belajar dari masa lalu...

Karena dari situlah seluruh Indonesia...

Berusaha sepenuh hati untuk maju...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Disana... Tempat lahir beta...**_

 _ **Dibuai... Dibesarkan bunda...]**_

.

.

.

Indonesia tanah kelahiranku...

Tanah nan indah dan permai...

Selalu menjadi kebanggaanku...

Meskipun kepadanya kami sering lalai...

.

.

.

Dibuai dengan ketulusan bunda...

Dan dibesarkan dengan ilmu dari bangsa...

Supaya di masa depan kami dapat berjaya bersama masa...

Dengan membawa nama bangsa dan negara Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Tempat berlindung.. Di hari tua...**_

 _ **Sampai akhir menutup mata...]**_

.

.

.

Biarpun banyak ancaman dan bahaya...

Baik dari negara lain maupun dalam negeri...

Biarkanlah kami tetap berada di Indonesia...

Untuk berlindung dan mempertahankan negeri ini...

.

.

.

Dan jikalau kami harus mati...

Biarkanlah jua kami terbaring mati di Indonesia...

Sehingga jasad kami dapat hancur di bumi pertiwi...

Bumi nusantara yang akan menggoncangkan dunia...!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Indonesia itu adalah masa depan dan harapan, sedangkan negara lain mungkin sebentar lagi tinggallah kenangan...]**

 **.**

 **[Macan Asia yang tengah tertidur itu adalah sebuah negara yang berada di antara benua Asia dan Australia, diapit pula oleh dua samudera besar dunia; samudera Pasifik dan samudera Hindia...**

 **Dan negeri itu adalah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INDONESIA]**

 **.**

 **[Bangsa yang besar, jugalah bangsa yang memiliki kehangatan dan kepedulian hati yang besar terhadap sesamanya... Tanpa pandang suku, agama, ras, budaya, dan berbagai macam perbedaan di antara mereka...]**

 **.**

 **[Kami takkan lagi menyesal dilahirkan di Indonesia!]**

 **.**

 **[Ayo maju generasi muda seluruh Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia!]**

 **Mari bersama kita guncang dunia!**

 **Because...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Are**

 **IND(ONE)SIA!**

 **WE ARE ONE! INDONESIA!]**

* * *

 **-Kita semua adalah satu Indonesia...**

 **Tidak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita,**

 **meskipun seluruh dunia berpadu dan menggempur...**

 **Jika persatuan dan kesatuan bangsa masih kita pegang teguh dalam diri...-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Indonesia tanah air beta...**

 **Pusaka.. Abadi nan jaya...**

 **Indonesia sejak dulu kala...**

 **S'lalu dipuja-puja bangsa...**

 **Di sana... Tempat lahir beta...**

 **Dibuai.. Dibesarkan bunda...**

 **Tempat berlindung di hari tua...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai akhir menutup mata...**

.

.

.

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

 **A/N : IIIEEEEEEEE! AUTHOR NESIAKAHARANI TELAAAAAAATT! T_T :v Ini harusnya selesai tadi siang buat keberhasilan masuk final Indonesia di AFF SUZUKI CUP 2016 kemarin! Huh, pelajaran MTK & PPKN laknat! *bakar buku* (Massa: OI!)**

 **Btw, menurut author permainan Vietnam kemarin terasa agak kasar dan wasitnya terkesan agak PTJK :v... Kalau menurut reader sekalian gimana? Review sekalian komeng yak. :v**

 **Oke, author tahu kok, emang kayaknya lagu, puisi, sama eventnya ganjen alias nggak ngepas satu sama lain... Tapi udah terlanjur dibuat, masa iya dibuang? Kan sayang...**

 **Akhir kata, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **DUKUNG TIMNAS INDONESIA BERHASIL DI AFF SUZUKI CUP 2016 JUGA YAH! :)**

 **Satu lagi, FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUNNYA! :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Nesiakaharani a.k.a LIA ANNISSA AVINA**


End file.
